


Athena

by Themisto



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Art, Gen, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Themisto





	Athena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isilloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/gifts).




End file.
